


The Unspoken Benefits of Super Speed

by SheReadsToBreathe



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, Desperation, Gen, Inappropriate Use of Super Powers, Kink Discovery, Male Solo, Masturbation, One Shot, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, little bit of butt stuff as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheReadsToBreathe/pseuds/SheReadsToBreathe
Summary: A week after waking up with superspeed, Barry masturbates for the first time since getting his powers and discovers just how much fun they can be.Pure Smut. Enjoy.
Kudos: 32





	The Unspoken Benefits of Super Speed

It had been a week since Barry woke from his coma. A week since he discovered his super speed. He found out new things about his abilities every day and all week his mind was coming up with new inventive ways to use his powers that Barry was very eager to explore. However, between testing his new superpowers and catching up on his work and personal life, Barry hadn’t had much “me time”. Tonight though, tonight was all his.

Barry stood in front of his bathroom mirror starring at his reflection. Like this, you’d never know that he was a superhero, or that he had been in a coma for 9 months. In fact, he looked just as he always had, perfectly ordinary. He pulled off his shirt in one quick motion revealing his newly toned stomach. Even after a week he couldn’t get over it. Lightning gave him abs. He trailed a finger down his stomach shuttering slightly at his own touch. For a moment he lingered, just enjoying taking the time to explore the change and the sensations that left him excited for the promise of the night. His hand dipped down past his belly button to the button of his jeans which he undid with a practiced motion. He pulled down the zipper slowly; intentionally teasingly and he found himself growing stiff remarkably quickly. 

This he had noticed before. All week long he had been getting hard at the simplest of things. It was like going through puberty all over again, and it was just as awkward as the first time. At least this time he had experience on how to better hide it. 

When the zipper was undone, Barry shoved a hand down between his legs, cupping his groin and squeezing himself to alleviate the growing pressure. He moaned audibly. He needed to lay down before his legs forced him to. With a burst of super speed, he found himself laying on top of his bed, his jeans abandoned on his bathroom floor. His hand quickly found his hardness again and he rubbed himself outside of his underwear. Already it was growing damp with precum and uncomfortably tight. Quick response seemed to be the first side effect that he found. That could be good or bad. Barry groaned. Probably bad. 

Barry bit his lip and slipped his hand under the band of his briefs throwing his head back at the first touch flesh to flesh. Suddenly and unintentionally, his body began to vibrate from his head to his toes, to the hand wrapped around his aching cock. The sudden shock of pleasure was too much and Barry shot off into his underwear, groaning and trembling and panting for breath. 

That was new. 

It was too fast. Barry hadn’t come that quickly since he was a teenager. Maybe not even then. Years of stamina down the drain, he thought with a shaky sigh. Once he had caught his breath, Barry reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a tissue to clean himself up. He peeled back the sticky underwear and began to meticulously wipe away the mess. To his surprise, and scientific curiosity, he found himself hardening again under the touches of the tissue. His mind whirled with the implication. No refraction time? He tossed away the tissues, pulled off his briefs, and focused his attention on his steadily rising dick. Amazing. 

Now fully naked and growing hard from merely the thought of his new discovery, Barry’s hand returned to its earlier position. He gripped himself with a ragged gasp and marveled at the sensitivity. Lube. He needed lube. With his free hand, he fumbled through his bedside drawer until he found what he was looking for. He poured a bit on his hand, thought for a moment, and then added more. If he was going to be vibrating, it would be best to avoid a friction burn. That would certainly be a turn-off. 

He warmed the lube between his hands before rubbing it all over himself with a sigh. Much better. He pumped himself a few times, taking a minute to get used to the slickness before deciding he was ready to kick it up a notch. He focused his energy on making his hands vibrate. It took a second to get it concentrated to one area, but once he did, the results were incredible. 

Barry had never used a vibrator before, always having been far too embarrassed to purchase one. He knew he could buy one online, but he always worried someone would find out about it somehow. Like maybe he would leave his credit card bill out and someone would find it. Or maybe the package would have the name of the sex toy company on the outside of the box and someone would come over and find it on his doorstep. Or, whoever he bought it from would start sending him pamphlets advertising all sorts of naughty things he didn’t want anyone thinking he owned, and who knew who would find those. So despite thinking about it, far too much, Barry never actually bought a sex toy. Now it seemed he would never have too. 

There was something intensely erotic about his own hands being the thing that was vibrating. Maybe it was the heat, maybe it was the familiarity of skin-on-skin. Either way it was fucking amazing and Barry was sure that no plastic sex toy could compare. 

At first, he just settled his hand over his dick, cupping himself with his vibrating hand. Teasing himself until he re-hardened to full mast. Once he started bucking up into the sensation subconsciously, he moved to wrap his hand around himself, groaning at the contact. Slick, wet, and so, so good. 

Barry gripped himself more firmly. A startled cry tore out of him and his hips thrust up. He was already going to come again. His face went hot and he sped up his movements, careful not to move faster than humanly possible. His breath was coming in hot pants now. 

His back arched and with one last cry, he spilled out over his chest. Normally, he would slow down now with a few final pumps and ride out the last few waves of pleasure. This time, he spread his knees, braced his feet on the bed, and sped up again. 

Oh. 

This was good. This was very very good. 

He felt like a man on fire. Instead of the pleasure easing off, it just built and built on itself, higher than he knew it could. His breaths were gasping, sweat beaded on his forehead, but he couldn’t stop. He was so, so close. He just needed a little bit more. 

The hand that wasn’t frantically moving over his dick was subconsciously fisted up in his sheets. Anchoring him. He moved it instead to his chest, feeling first his nipples, brushing over his newly discovered abs, then lower. Past the other hand. Down to a place he hadn’t been touched since college. All it took was a brush of a vibrating finger against his hole and he was blinded by pleasure. He bit his lip hard to keep from screaming. It was so much, too much, wave after wave of it. Le Petite Mort indeed. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and tears leaked out the corners. He thrashed on his sweat-soaked sheets. Both unable to handle the sensation and unwilling to move his hands and make it stop. It seemed to go on longer than possible, and he began to wonder if it really was. Maybe time slowed in the way that it did when he ran, drawing out the same moment into a near infinitesimal experience in pleasure. But, finally, it began to ebb off. And this time, Barry let it. 

He slowly stopped vibrating and lay still, trying to catch his breath. He was hyperaware of every sensation: the taste of blood on his lips, the drying tear trails on his cheeks, the sticky cum on his chest, the cooling sweat in his hair. His throat was dry, hoarse from sounds he didn’t even remember making. But his body was boneless. Relaxed in a way he was sure it never was after touching himself before. It was a full 10 minutes before he could muster the will power and strength to clean himself up.  
When he collapsed back in bed at last again, clean and sated, he couldn’t help but wonder how much further he could push himself. If there was a correlation between his stamina when running and his stamina in this. Could he train himself to have more orgasms in the same way he trained himself to run faster? Cisco and Caitlyn would be fascinated surely, but his cheeks flushed at the thought of bringing it up. This was gonna have to stay a Barry only experiment for the time being. Though, he mused as he started to drift off to sleep, it would be interesting to see how sex with a partner changed the results.  
But that was an experiment for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this half-written since 2016 and finally decided to finish it. I'm not even really in the flash fandom anymore but this story was just begging to be finished so I obliged. The fandom has very much explored how superspeed and the resulting vibrations could be used in the bedroom but I had yet to see anyone write about Barry discovering it solo so here is my contribution. I'd love to hear from you if you enjoyed it!
> 
> Might write a coldflash follow-up someday, we'll see.


End file.
